


Qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais

by Caliance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliance/pseuds/Caliance
Summary: Le célèbre Harry Potter va se marier pour le plus grand plaisir de la presse magique. Des gens ont été invités dont Draco Malfoy. Cependant est-ce une bonne idée ?





	1. Chapter 1

Entre ses mains se trouvait une invitation à un mariage dont toute la presse des sorciers parlait et s’accaparait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Cela durait depuis les fiançailles qui avaient fait jaser toute la communauté magique. À présent Draco était invité à assister à ce grand évènement, cette fête pratiquement internationale vu le rôle d’un des deux protagonistes voir même des deux. 

 Les gens disaient que le nombre de personnes conviées était assez bas et pourtant il en faisait partie. C’était plutôt risible après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu. La précédente guerre avait laissé des traces et elles étaient de taille. Leur monde en avait pâti, le trio également comme pratiquement tous les sorciers de Poudlard, entre autre, à cette époque. La vie avait repris son cours. Pourtant bien qu’il ait essayé de faire de même et ce à maintes reprises, rien ne semblait possible. Tout ce qu’il avait vécu tout au long de son enfance, de son adolescence chez lui ou au château, avait fini par le casser, le briser. Draco Malfoy avait perdu son innocence, pratiquement la vie et surtout l’esprit au gré des mois sous la tutelle d’un Lord Noir mais aussi suite à la perte de son parrain. Celui en qui il voyait un père, un confident. Et tout ça parce que son parrain était autrefois un espion à la solde du précédent directeur de Poudlard mais aussi à cause d’une baguette qui au final avait causé à tous leur perte. C’était rageant. Frustrant. Et plus le temps passait, moins il ne parvenait à contenir son chagrin accumulé au fil des semaines et des années.

En échange il avait aussi gagné quelques petites choses tel qu’un tatouage lui rappelant ce qu’il avait été ainsi que la suspicion d’être un mangemort encore aujourd’hui vu l’histoire de sa famille. À part ça ? Rien. Il avait lutté pour finir ses études, il vivait encore avec le regard du reste de la population sur lui attendant à chaque instant qu’il fasse un faux pas.    
Suite à tout cela sa patience se fissurait tout comme le masque froid qu’il portait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Être le fils de Lucius et Narcissa n’avait pas été des plus simples et ce pour des tas de raisons. Mais aujourd’hui il était à bout de forces.

Pourtant il vivait relativement bien suite aux études qu’il avait suivi mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. La routine ne faisait qu’en rajouter une couche supplémentaire et ce, pour mieux le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres liées à son cœur et son passé.

Cependant, tout cela ne l’empêcherait pas de se rendre sur place. Il ferait bonne figure parmi tant d’autres et il ne serait pas le seul. Pansy et Blaise seront également présents pour le soutenir et il en fera alors de même pour eux. Ainsi les gens pourront parler sur eux mais jamais il ne se débinera. Jamais on ne pourra dire que Draco Malfoy avait fui ni même ses ami.e.s.   
Ils étaient alliés depuis plusieurs années. D’ailleurs pendant un temps on l’avait pris pour le fiancé de Pansy. Ce qui l’avait fait sourire tout comme son amie. Ils n’avaient pas nié et ainsi elle avait pu avoir la paix. Lui aussi. Après tout, il avait beau tenté, il n’était jamais vraiment parvenu à désirer une tierce personne. Il y avait sans doute diverses raisons à cela mais pendant un temps un seul nom avait tourné en rond dans son esprit : Potter.

Chose comique. Il avait eu des sentiments pour le Survivant, lui, le mangemort ou plutôt fils de mangemort. Celui qui aurait dû mettre fin à la fin de Dumbledore, celui qui portait la marque noire. Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette remasterisée mais qui n’avait jamais vu le jour. Pourtant tout au long de sa scolarité pour le moins tumultueuse il avait désiré le Survivant à maintes reprises. D’ailleurs la première fois, cela lui avait fait un choc. Il avait alors rêvé de lui et de façon pour le moins explicite. C’était troublant. Et étant proche de Blaise, il lui en avait parlé sans craintes car son meilleur ami avait toute sa confiance. Il le considérait davantage comme un frère, comme sa famille. C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient commencé à échanger à ce sujet à maintes reprises sans que cela n’arrange pour autant “son soucis”.    
Désirer Potter ? Et puis quoi encore… Il était un Malfoy. À cette époque il n’était pas un ancien traître mais il n’avait, selon certains dires, aucun droit d’avoir un tel ressenti pour Potter. Mais ce ressenti n’était pas qu’un vulgaire “crush”. Pourtant encore aujourd’hui il tentait de s’en convaincre malgré toutes les années derrière lui. Et malgré les dires de sa famille de cœur. Cela les navrait au plus haut point mais Draco n’en démordait pas.

Tout comme à cet instant alors qu’il repoussait pour la énième fois des pensées peu catholiques. De toute façon il fallait qu’il se fasse une raison. Il devait oublier son désir pour Harry et aller de l’avant comme il le faisait toujours. Le brun le faisait bien en compagnie de sa compagne. Il vivait, elle était à ses côtés et il en était jaloux.    
Contrairement à lui elle pouvait apporter à Harry tant de choses. Un mariage. Une famille. De l’amour. Et ce sans que personne ne puisse rien dire contre. C’était dans la logique des choses pour tant de monde. Personne ne leur barrait la route. Alors que pour lui ce n’était que de la douleur et de l’envie à l’état pur.

Soupirant, il déposa l’invitation et prit sa baguette pour envoyer une réponse. Il acceptait la demande. Il se rendrait au fameux mariage qui aurait lieu dans plusieurs mois. D’ici là il espérait pouvoir faire face à ce qu’il ressentait, à cet amour semblant impossible mais qui hantait encore ses rêves à l’heure actuelle malgré ses dires. 

Un travail de longue haleine l’attendait mais il avait neuf mois pour y parvenir bien que ça ne serait pas simple. Il se préparerait pour le jour J. Le jour où il verra l’être hantant ses pensées, embrasser une toute autre personne devant une assemblée, se liant à elle pour l’éternité. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rentrant du boulot alors qu’il faisait un temps de chien, Draco déposa ses clés sur le petit meuble noir à l’entrée de son appartement. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu’il avait pris ses marques dans un petit meublé non loin de son lieu de travail mais surtout loin du Manoir Malfoy dans lequel il ne possédait pas les meilleurs souvenirs. Cependant vivre ici ne l’empêchait pas parfois de faire des cauchemars liés à son passé. Mais entre deux mauvais rêves, il en avait un de Harry. Ceux-là étaient tout aussi perturbants que les autres mais à un niveau différent. Toutefois lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux il n’était pas totalement perdu, il n’avait pas peur pour sa vie ou ne hurlait pas en se réveillant. 

  
Passant alors devant son salon faisant également office de salle à manger et de cuisine vu qu’il n’y avait aucun mur pour séparer chaque espace, il put poser son regard sur l’invitation. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu’il l’avait reçu et à chaque fois que ses yeux se fixaient dessus son ventre semblait se nouer tandis que son cœur se serrait. C’était vraiment stupide de réagir pour un morceau de papier mais il signifiait beaucoup. Bien plus qu’il ne le devrait. Alors pour tenter de mettre ça de côté il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ainsi se changer. Retirant sa chemise blanche mais aussi le pantalon mettant en valeur son corps plus ou moins fin, il finit totalement nu en quelques instants avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Vu la pluie extérieure, il lui fallait bien une douche chaude et brûlante pour se réchauffer. Cela ferait d’une pierre deux coups.

  
Par la suite il savait qu’il aurait la visite de Blaise de passage en ville et surtout dans son petit quartier. Ils pourraient parler de leur vie respective et cela autour d’un verre sans trop abuser d’alcool. Voilà pourquoi il pensait ne rester qu’une dizaine de minutes sous l’eau délassant ses muscles et faisant rougir sa peau diaphane. Posant son front contre le carrelage, il ferma les yeux et il se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes. Son esprit se dirigea vers celui qui hantait souvent ses pensées. Il l’imagina vivant à ses côtés, le rejoignant alors sous cette même douche pour ainsi ne jamais être trop loin de son corps. Bien sur cela dériverait sans nulle doute et pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais tout cela était impossible. Il le savait pourtant. À quoi bon se faire du mal de la sorte alors que Potter avait fait son choix ? Il allait avoir sa propre famille ce que Draco comprenait aisément. Après ce qu’il avait vécu sous l’escalier ou même au sein du château, c’était plutôt compréhensible. Et tout ça jamais il ne pourrait le lui donner.

  
Serrant les dents, il tentait de revenir à des pensées plus agréables mais sans grand succès. Il fallut qu’un son le fasse sortir de tout ça pour pouvoir revenir sur terre. Au final depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Coupant l’eau d’un geste rapide de la main, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche avant de s’entourer d’une serviette sans prendre le temps de s’essuyer. C’était sans doute Blaise. Regardant l’heure au passage, il était en avance sur l’horaire. Non pas que son ami et frère de cœur soit en retard, mais une demi-heure d’avance, c’était surprenant.

  
Et sans regarder de qui il s’agissait par le judas de la porte, il l’ouvrit avec le sourire, prêt à lui lancer une petite pique. C’était un petit jeu entre eux. Au moins ils pouvaient tout se dire sans craintes et il n’était pas rare que durant leur scolarité leurs joutes verbales l’aient fait rire. Sauf que ce n’était pas Blaise devant lui mais bel et bien Potter. Que faisait-il ici ? C’était une blague ? Une hallucination quelconque ? Pourtant ce regard vert, cette cicatrice, cette chevelure en bataille tout comme cette barbe naissante autour des lèvres dont il rêvait souvent ne pouvaient dire qu’une chose : Harry Potter était devant lui.

  
La surprise devait se lire sur son visage mais il en allait de même pour le Survivant. Il ne devait sans doute pas s’attendre à voir Malfoy dans une telle tenue.

  
« Potter. »

  
C’était une façon ou une autre de se saluer, la leur en tout cas car Harry ne perdit pas un seul instant avant de lui répondre.

  
« Malfoy. Alors comme ça on ouvre la porte ainsi chez toi? »  
« Lorsque je suis sous la douche auparavant oui. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, c’est juste pour toi cette fois Potter. Alors que me vaut ta charmante visite? »

  
Il ne parvenait pas à être honnête ou même plus cordial. C’était une façon comme une autre de réagir à sa présence et ce depuis leur scolarité. Le ton de sa voix était souvent plus froid et plus cassant en sa présence alors que ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il souhaiterait lui parler. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

  
« Tu me fais entrer ? J’aimerai parler avec toi. »

  
Il lui fit signe de le suivre et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry Potter était chez lui alors que de son côté il ne portait qu’une vulgaire serviette. Étrangement aucun de ses songes n’avait débuté ainsi. Ce n’était pas plus mal car il aurait sans doute eu du mal à se concentrer.

  
« Attends-moi quelques minutes. Sers-toi un verre en attendant. Je n’ai rien à cacher comme semble le penser ton Ministère adoré. »

  
Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ainsi enfiler un boxer noir ainsi qu’un jean. En haut un pull à col V de teinte noire suffirait amplement. Sa chevelure blonde gouttait encore un peu. Elle était plus longue que lors de la grande guerre et il serait sans doute temps de la couper mais c’était une toute autre histoire. Le rejoignant quelques minutes à peine après l’avoir délaissé, il put le voir installé sur son canapé mais sans rien entre les doigts. Il prit alors deux verres et les déposa sur la table basse.

  
« Qu’est-ce que je te sers? »  
« Quelque chose sans alcool je te prie. »  
« Bien évidemment… »

  
Il prit alors un jus d’un fruit quelconque se trouvant dans son frigo avant de s’assoir face à lui dans un petit fauteuil. Il lui tendit le verre plein et prit ensuite le sien. Il fallait rester serein et il se comportait en véritable Malfoy. Son père pourrait être fier de lui mais cela lui jouait souvent des tours.

  
« Donc de quoi voulais-tu me parler Potter. Je t’écoute. »  
« De mon mariage. »

  
Il serra les dents. Il aurait pu converser sur tous les sujets mais pas sur celui-là. C’était vraiment une mauvaise blague. Prenant une gorgée, il se dit qu’il devrait prendre un alcool fort histoire de faire passer la pilule mais ce serait montrer que cela le touchait. Impossible.

  
« Et en quoi suis-je lié à ton mariage ? »  
« J’avais besoin de quelqu’un pour en parler et je ne peux pas le faire avec Ron. J’épouse sa sœur. Et ni à Hermione, elle me connait bien trop pour ça. »  
« Donc tu t’es dit que ton ancien ennemi serait parfait pour ça. »

  
Harry se sentit pris en faute, il fit alors une tête quelque peu penaude. Il était vrai qu’il avait tout de suite penser à Draco sans trop s’expliquer pourquoi. Alors il ne fit qu’acquiescer aux dires de Sa Némésis.

  
« Je vois… Et bien je t’écoute Potter. J’ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant que Blaise ne vienne. »  
« Je peux m’en aller. »

  
D’ailleurs il était déjà en train de se redresser mais Draco fut tout aussi rapide. Il posa sa main sur son poignet pour le faire s’assoir à nouveau et surtout l’empêcher de partir. Pour une fois que Harry était non loin de lui, il pouvait en profiter sans rien lui avouer pour autant.

  
« Tu es sur? »  
« Mais oui… Allez. Je t’écoute. »

  
Il but une gorgée de son verre pour tenter de reprendre une certaine contenance et tout en se traitant mentalement de fou. Son amour secret allait tout de même lui parler de son mariage, sans doute de son amour pour la rouquine et  plutôt que de le laisser partir et trouver quelqu’un d’autre il l’avait retenu. Il ne put qu'avoir une pensée résumant le tout.

  
_~ Tu es maso mon pauvre Malfoy… ~_

 

Les années n’avaient en rien diminué son désir pour le brun. Au contraire même. Mais il fallait faire avec et l’écouter le plus calmement possible. Ne rien lui montrer, ne rien dire pouvant le trahir.

  
« Je doute de tout ce que je fais… Je crois que je fais une erreur Malfoy. »

  
Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça… 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise ne tarderait pas à arriver et sans doute serait-il surpris en voyant la scène. Qui ne le serait pas ? Harry Potter en train de se confesser dans le salon de Draco Malfoy. Personne ou très peu de gens pourrait y croire. Pourtant c’était bel et bien le cas. Harry avait un verre à la main, verre auquel il n’avait pratiquement plus touché depuis son arrivée. Ce n’était pas le cas pour Draco qui suite à son arrivée et surtout à ses propos avait eu grand besoin d’un soutien. De plus ce n’était pas avec ça qu’il finirait saoul. Il n’en restait pas moins un Malfoy. 

  
Installé confortablement, il était chez lui ce qui était un avantage. Il connaissait les lieux, il était à son aise et il avait accepté que le fameux Potter reste pour converser. Il avait quelque peu insisté pour ainsi profiter de sa présence mais le sujet l’avait alors surpris. Il avait peur de faire une erreur ? Ainsi lancé, il avait continué et le blond ne l’avait au grand jamais coupé. Préférant être silencieux et attentif, il tentait de rester serein bien que la simple présence de Potter le troublait plus qu’il ne voudrait bien l’admettre. 

  
« Tu es en train de me dire que tu hésites à te marier avec la.. Ginny ? »

  
Il s’était repris histoire de ne pas attaquer tout de suite la famille de cœur de sa Némésis. Ce n’était pas conseillé pour que la conversation ne finisse pas comme à leur habitude, en un échange de piques plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Il n’était pas venu ici pour ça et ils avaient mûri.  
De plus ce serait mentir que de ne pas voir le mal-être du brun. Il était si mal qu’il était venu le voir. Il serait peut-être temps de prévenir Blaise et ainsi l’avertir qu’il ne serait pas que deux mais bel et bien trois. Mais le silence que sa question avait créé vint à se briser à cet instant précis.

  
« C’est ça… Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. J’ai fait ce qu’ils attendaient de moi. J’en suis arrivé à tuer, à voir des gens que j’aime disparaître les uns après les autres… Et la famille de Ron a toujours été là pour moi, c’est devenu une évidence pour moi d’être avec elle mais maintenant que tout est terminé… Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je fais des cauchemars à répétition, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour que tout s’arrête… Je n’ai plus l’impression de vivre réellement.»

  
Son discours faisait quelque peu écho à ce qu’il ressentait et cela fut surprenant. Ainsi donc il doutait tout autant que lui mais il parvenait à le lui avouer sans trop de mal. Il parlait de ce qui le troublait, il parlait de ses cauchemars, d’une partie de ses peurs alors que de son côté il en restait au même point. Harry tentait d’avancer et c’était sans doute pour ça qu’il en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions. 

  
Son regard cherchait le sien mais ses propos l’avaient plus touché qu’il ne le pensait. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, il déposa ce dernier sur la table basse avant de pouvoir le regarder à nouveau. Cet homme… Il ne devrait pas être ici. Pourquoi lui dire tout ça ? Pourquoi ?! Cela l’énervait mais il ne fallait pas qu’il se laisse aller à ses travers. Il devait rester serein, il devait prouver qu’un Malfoy ne perdait jamais la raison ou son calme. Pourtant il en mourrait d’envie. Ainsi il pourrait lui dire ses quatre vérités, lui annoncer qu’il le comprenait, qu’il l’aimait et que sa simple présence chez lui était une torture et une invitation à la luxure.  
Son esprit s’embrouillait mais pas à cause de l’alcool. C’était de SA faute. Potter était le responsable et il l’avait toujours été depuis leur rencontre. C’était sa façon de faire face et elle n’était pas des plus raisonnables. Blaise et Pansy le lui avaient souvent dit mais sans grand succès. Pourtant c’était lui qui l’avait retenu. Après tout il aurait très bien pu le laisser partir mais alors il n’aurait rien su de tout ça et son désarroi serait resté le même. Là, c’était différent. Il se retrouvait en lui et c’était bien pire tout comme cela le rendait heureux. La rouquine ne pourrait jamais le comprendre comme lui le pourrait. Il avait le dessus sur un point et c’était déjà beaucoup. 

  
Cependant il restait silencieux et cela semblait rendre nerveux le brun. Il jouait quelque peu avec son verre ce qui attira le regard du blond. L’observant, c’était plus proche du désir que de la compassion. Plus les minutes s’égrenaient et plus il risquait de perdre son fameux sang-froid. Il fallait qu’il parle, qu’il lui réponde pour ainsi reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Perdre le contrôle ? Lui, jamais.

  
« La guerre a laissé des traces. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais tout lui raconter mais elle est ta fiancée et si elle a accepté de t’épouser, elle devait également se douter de tout ce que tu allais emporter avec toi. Tout comme tu devais bien te douter qu’elle emporterait avec elle son passé. Certes vous avez des évènements en commun, un lien profond à n’en pas douter mais il y a des choses qu’elle ne pourra jamais deviner si tu ne le mets pas sur le tapis. Elle t’aime, tu l’aimes. Ce n’est pas que ça une relation. Enfin de mon point de vue, et cela fait sans doute psychologie de comptoir, ce que je ne supporte pas habituellement. »

  
Harry l’écoutait sans un mot et pour une fois ils échangeaient autre chose que des banalités ou des piques mordantes. C’était différent, ce n’était pas désagréable et dans un sens ils s’ouvraient l’un l’autre. Une première.

  
« Jamais elle ne comprendra. »  
« Je me doute. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Harry, tu ne vas pas me prendre pour un idiot. Je n’ai pas vécu ce que tu as pu vivre c’est certain mais nous avons un lien toi et moi, pas des moindres. »

  
Cela sembla surprendre le brun. Ainsi donc il ne les avait jamais imaginé ainsi ? Comme quoi Draco n’avait vraiment aucune chance. Mais sans le savoir il venait d’inculquer en Potter un venin pour le moins troublant. 

  
« Tu as perdu tes parents, tu as toujours été vu comme le survivant et tu as du tuer Voldemort, te sacrifier pour nous. J’ai vu tout ça. J’étais présent. J’ai vécu avec Voldemort, je porte la marque des traitres, je suis un Malfoy. C’est un poids tout aussi conséquent que d’être un Potter. »

  
Au final peut-être que l’alcool le faisait parler ou alors il s’agissait de toute autre chose. Dans tous les cas il en avait trop dit. S’arrêtant brusquement, il se redressa pour envoyer le fameux mot à son meilleur ami et frère. Lui indiquant que Potter était chez lui et qu’il valait mieux remettre leur soirée à plus tard. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard mais au moins il était prévenu.

  
Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu étant que Potter l’avait suivi. Et lorsqu’il put enfin se tourner, il se retrouva face à lui. Tous deux avaient grandi, ils avaient changé mais Potter était légèrement plus petit que lui mais plus carré. Sa chevelure plus longue, ses yeux toujours aussi vifs et débordants de magie. Ses lèvres appelant à être goûter tout comme sa peau légèrement halée. Tout en Potter semblait être désirable et Draco devinait que sous ses vêtements se trouvait un corps qu’il pourrait dévorer à maintes reprises sans se lasser. 

  
Mais tandis qu’il imaginait tout cela, il ne put prévoir les gestes du Survivant. Cela mit même quelques secondes à son cerveau pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Potter venait de poser une main ferme sur sa nuque pour mieux attirer son visage vers le sien et ainsi dévorer ses lèvres. Ça n’avait rien d’un premier baiser de collégien, c’était plus primaire, animal. Comme un besoin dont on ne pouvait pas se passer. Et tout cela était partagé. Son corps prit le dessus bien avant son esprit. Posant alors une main sur ses reins, le plaquant davantage contre lui pour ainsi ressentir tout son corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur, son goût, tout était bien mieux que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer ou fantasmer.

  
Pourtant il se sentit subitement repoussé. Harry le regardait surpris par ses propres actes, plus perdu qu’à son arrivée.

  
« C’était une erreur… »  
« Comment ça ? Harry, tu as fait le premier pas, tu es venu à moi. Je ne t’ai pas forcé. »  
« Je n’aurai pas du venir ici. Jamais. »

  
Potter ne prit pas le temps de s’expliquer davantage qu’il prit la fuite devant la mine déconfite de Draco. Ce dernier ne le retint pas, pas cette fois. Une erreur ? Très bien. Serrant les poings, il repensait à cette courte étreinte mais qui l’avait fait ressentir. Cela n’était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Certes il était en vie mais là… Cela avait réchauffé son esprit, son cœur mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. 

  
Refermant la porte d’un geste, il retourna prendre son verre et le finit d’une traite. Ce ne fut que le premier d’une longue série. Le réveil s’annonçait douloureux mais bien moins que le rejet qu’il venait de vivre. Pourtant au bout de son quatrième verre, la porte sonna à nouveau. Il ne bougea pas. Il n’en avait pas l’envie ni la force. Cette soirée avait réussi à l’ébranler et Blaise put le voir car il était enfin arrivé malgré le mot de son ami se trouvant entre ses doigts. Il avait bien fait de venir… 

  
« Dure soirée? »  
« Possible. Tu m’accompagnes ? Et je te préviens, je ne parlerai pas de ce qui vient de passer. À toi de voir si tu restes ou non. »  
« Je reste. »  
« Alors sers-toi un verre et installes-toi. »

  
Au moins il pourrait partager sa bouteille avec quelqu’un. 


	4. Chapter 4

Que venait-il de se passer ? Certes il en avait une bonne idée vu qu’il avait entrepris tout ça mais pourquoi maintenant ?   
Sans doute la pression qui l’avait conduit à sortir des limites qu’on avait pu lui imposer une fois la guerre terminée. Être le survivant, avoir tué Voldemort et bien d’autres personnes lors d’un combat que certains sorciers avaient rendu légendaire… Ce n’était pas le plus aisé. Pourtant il avait plus ou moins réussi à se stabiliser, à poursuivre ses études et même à avoir une relation plus ou moins stable en compagnie de Ginny. Tous deux avaient des blessures liés à divers traumas, sa famille avait été touchée par la perte d’un de ses membres, elle avait connu la violence de la guerre mais étrangement il ne parvenait pas à tout lui dire bien qu’elle avait parfois tenté de le faire parler à maintes reprises. Il s’agissait d’une femme forte avec un caractère bien trempé et elle était formidable à divers niveaux.  
  
C’était aussi grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble autant d’années. Certes avec des hauts et des bas mais au final ils s’étaient lancés. À présent il fallait tout préparer mais c’était bien plus stressant et oppressant qu’un quelconque combat ou alors cela le faisait trop penser à son avenir, cela le poussait également à rencontrer des gens et à parler de lui, de ses liens, de ses ressentis et de son histoire. Alors effectivement il s’était mis à douter sur tout ce qu’il avait pu entreprendre depuis son adolescence. Mais tout ça, il ne pouvait pas en parler avec elle, ou même Ron ou Hermione. Pourtant il avait confiance en eux mais quelque chose en lui le bloquait. Cependant dès qu’il avait voulu échanger à ce sujet un nom était sorti du lot à sa plus grande surprise : Malfoy. C’était fou. Mais il n’avait pas véritablement douté à ce sujet et c’était dans la plus grande logique qu’il s’était rendu chez lui sans le prévenir.  
  
Au final il aurait du. Ainsi il ne l’aurait pas vu dans cette tenue. Il n’aurait pas entendu de nouveau cette voix qui avait fait frémir une partie de son être. D’ailleurs, depuis quand Malfoy lui faisait de l’effet ? Ils avaient été ennemis, maintenant plus ou moins amis ou tout du moins en bon terme. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Cette Némésis qu’il avait toujours eu face à lui, dans sa vie, cet homme qu’il avait failli tuer… Et bien cette personne pourrait le comprendre sur bien des points et cela le troublait. Il fallait se l’avouer mais c’était trop complexe. Après tout il en était arrivé « là », à cet instant fatidique qui l’avait alors poussé à fuir et à se poser toutes ces questions.   
Ses lèvres avaient goûté les siennes et il avait adoré ça.  
D’ailleurs dès qu’il était entré ou tout du moins dès qu’ils s’étaient installés, il avait commencé à songer à tout ça. Sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de le regarder et de parler, sa voix qui pourtant autrefois l’avait de nombreuses fois « agressé »… Et bien tout ça l’avait conduit à le désirer.   
  
« Bordel »  
  
Et voilà pourquoi il avait fini par fuir pour rentrer chez lui. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il savait qu’il était seul ce soir et dans un sens c’était une bonne chose. Ainsi il pourrait se calmer et passer à autre chose. Ginny n’aurait pas à le voir dans cet état et surtout elle ne lui poserait pas des milliers de questions. Heureusement. Après tout comment pourrait-il lui parler de ce qu’il venait de faire ? C’était totalement incompréhensible, y compris pour lui.   
Depuis quand il embrassait, séduisait les autres ? Lui, un bourreau des cœurs ? Quelle douce blague. La romance avait eu une infime partie dans son existence. On ne lui avait guère laissé le choix. Mais d’ailleurs…. Cette histoire de choix, c’était peut-être ça qui n’allait pas. Il se laissait guider à divers niveaux d’une façon ou d’une autre et il agissait comme on l’attendait de lui. Non ?  
  
« Impossible »  
  
Tout ça, c’était loin derrière lui. Il était passé à autre chose. Il avait sa vie plus calme et plus sereine, il avait fait ses propres choix. Et malgré quelques cauchemars plus personne ne tentait de le tuer. Il était même arrivé à avoir une famille grâce à ses ami.e.s, à sa compagne, il avait une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.  
  
Pourtant, il devait se l’avouer, depuis quelques temps cela n’allait pas très bien avec sa fiancée. La passion s’était envolée depuis la fameuse demande, depuis la préparation du mariage. Alors peut-être qu’en allant voir Draco il avait voulu se remémorer cette sensation de vivre en sa compagnie. Après tout Malfoy avait toujours été là à des instants clés de son existence. Les piques, les regards, la compréhension, c’était sans doute pour ça. Oui c’était ça ! Le stress l’avait conduit à agir ainsi.   
  
« Voilà ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête franchement ?! »  
  
C’était aussi simple que ça. Il n’avait plus à se mettre dans un tel état et il pouvait passer à autre chose. Après tout il n’avait pas que ça à faire. Malheureusement…. Avec les années il était devenu doué surtout pour une chose : croire ses propres mensonges. Il disait à tout le monde qu’il allait bien, qu’il ne cauchemardait plus, mais c’était faux. Pourtant à force de le dire, il avait fini par se dire que c’était réel, que cela passerait et que ce n’était pas grave. Mais là…. Il se voilait la face. Tout n’allait pas bien. Oui il doutait, oui il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie et peut-être qu’il faisait une bêtise. Mais dans un sens il se forçait. Il n’avait pas le droit, il devait faire un grand mariage, avoir une famille et surtout être encore et toujours un symbole pour sa nation. On lui en demandait toujours plus et ce jour après jour. Il agissait pour eux mais plus vraiment pour lui.  
Pourtant il avait de véritables sentiments pour Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas inventer ce qu’il ressentait. Alors pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi cet écart de conduite ? Encore cette simple question qui n’avait toujours pas de réponses.  
  
Et tout en faisant les cent pas chez lui, il se remémorait ce baiser. Ce fut simple mais il était devenu un poison s’immisçant dans sa vie, dans sa tête pour que plus jamais il ne l’oublie : Draco Malfoy. Son nom semblait être tatoué sur sa peau, ses lèvres encore tout contre les siennes.   
  
« Bon sang ! »  
  
Que s’était-il vraiment passé ?  
Il fallait oublier. Il allait essayer.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain avait été complexe tout comme les jours suivants. D’une part à cause d’une gueule de bois ne le lâchant pas de la journée mais aussi de ce qui pouvait lui traverser l’esprit et ce à maintes reprises. Pourtant il avait pris la décision de ne plus s’accrocher à ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Il devait passer à autre chose, vivre sa vie et le laisser vivre la sienne. Cependant un simple baiser de sa part avait réussi à détruire toutes ses résolutions en un instant. Foutu Potter ! Il l’emmerdera donc jusqu’au bout ? Cela semblait plausible. De toute façon il l’emmerdait depuis fort longtemps s’il devait être honnête pour une fois.   
  
Pourtant la vie avait repris son cours. Il avait enchainé les soirées chez lui suite aux journées passées au boulot. Parfois Blaise et même Pansy étaient venus le rejoindre pour partager un verre, ou un repas en sa compagnie. Dehors ou chez leur ami. Cela ne changeait en rien sa façon d’être avec eux. Il dévoilait un tout autre visage. Il se détendait et pouvait alors parler de tout et de rien, rire, sourire même ou alors être sérieux. Mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’être de temps à autre absent. Son regard se perdait alors dans la pièce, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un. Ses proches ne lui avaient fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Ils patientaient. Espérant qu’il en parle de lui-même. Mais ce n’était toujours pas le cas. Ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose lui était arrivé mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’était au courant. Ils pouvaient juste imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer entre Draco et Harry pour avoir réussi à le mettre dans un tel état.   
  
D’ailleurs depuis cette soirée tumultueuse l’espace de quelques secondes, il n’avait plus recroisé Potter. C’était sans doute une bonne chose. Ainsi les semaines étaient passées plus ou moins rapidement. Et voulant remercier Blaise pour son soutien, Draco n’était pas rentré chez lui. Il voulait l’inviter à boire un verre ou même à manger en extérieur, voir même à lui préparer un repas. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas soucié de son ami à ce point et dans un sens il avait quelques remords.   
De toute façon ce n’était qu’un léger détour. Et avec le froid ambiant, une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Avançant en de grandes enjambées, il croisa peu de monde vu l’heure pourtant les bureaux de Blaise se situaient dans un lieu pour le moins connu : le ministère de la magie.   
  
Les gens avaient été forts surpris vu son passé en tant que Mangemort mais tout comme Draco, Blaise avait été blanchi, Pansy également. Petit à petit il s’était construit une réputation et à présent il était autant respecté que craint. Bien sur il devait tout cela à son passé, sa famille mais aussi et surtout à son esprit vif et analytique. Les gens se trompaient souvent à son sujet. Il paraissait calme mais au final le brun analysait beaucoup et ce en toute occasion. Parvenant alors à remarquer le moindre petit détail qu’il savait utiliser par la suite à bon escient.   
C’était un trait de caractère qui avait toujours plu à Draco. Ils s’en amusaient beaucoup au château mais tout autant dans la vie active. Blaise parvenait toujours à trouver une petite pique bien placée et bien sentie lorsque les gens devenaient bien trop curieux à son goût. Mais ce n’était qu’un des aspects que Draco aimait chez son ami. Il y en avait beaucoup plus. L’inverse était vrai car il fallait être honnête, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait un caractère facile à vivre. Pourtant ensemble ils pouvaient parler durant des heures ou rester silencieux. C’était une confiance totale et absolue dont Draco ne pourrait plus se passer.   
  
Alors qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’une fois sur place il vit son ami sortir et entrainer à sa suite un autre homme. Ce n’était pas le fait qu’il tenait la main d’une personne de sexe masculin, il connaissait les aventures de son ami. Non ce qui le surprenait le plus était la personne à proprement parlé. Blaise venait de l’attirer tout contre lui pour ainsi passer un bras autour de sa taille. Son corps emmitouflé dans un manteau noir semblait trouver sa place contre celui de l’homme à la tenue toute aussi sombre mais ne faisant que mettre en valeur sa chevelure de feu.   
Draco ne pouvait guère se tromper. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l’homme que son ami était en train d’embrasser.  
  
Il n’était pas le seul à le connaître. Le monde des sorciers savait qui il était également. Il était connu pour son rôle durant la grande guerre mais il avait été du côté du bien selon les dires de la presse. Blaise goûtait les lèvres de Ron Weasley, et ce dernier ne semblait pas être contre bien au contraire. C’était logique car leurs sourires semblaient sincères, ce n’était pas une première. Leurs regards étaient sans équivoque. Ils étaient ensemble, ils formaient un couple et Draco n’en avait rien su.   
Que faire ?   
  
Il pourrait attendre et s’approcher sans les surprendre sur le fait. Ou alors faire demi-tour sans poser la moindre question à son ami. Après tout il serait inconvenant de les déranger bien qu’ils ne se cachaient nullement. Mais cette solution lui plaisait davantage. Il fallait qu’il rentre. Et c’était ce qu’il comptait faire lorsque son regard gris croisa celui beaucoup plus vif du rouquin. Tentative de fuite pour le moins manquée. Et vu la surprise se lisant sur le visage de Ron, ce dernier n’avait pas du tout prévu de le rencontrer dans une telle posture. C’était normal. Après tout Blaise ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Intérieurement cela lui pinça le cœur.   
  
Ron de son côté était embarrassé. Draco venait de les trouver dans une position pour le moins explicite. Mais Blaise, lui, n’en savait encore rien.   
  
« Blaise ? »  
« Hum ? »  
  
Ce dernier semblait plutôt occupé à goûter la peau de son compagnon tandis que ses mains se faisaient un peu trop baladeuses au vu de la situation.  
  
« Draco est là. »  
  
Cela mit fin aux avances du brun envers le roux. Blaise tourna la tête pour pouvoir faire face à son meilleur ami sans pour autant lâcher l’homme partageant sa vie. Il n’avait pas à s’en cacher, surtout à présent.   
  
« Dis-toi qu’au moins il l’aura appris avant le mariage de Potter. Je ne comptais pas me cacher là-bas. »  
« On peut dire ça. Mais tu crois qu’il va me fixer ainsi encore longtemps? »  
« Il y a des chances. »  
« Alors va le voir et explique-lui. »  
« Si j’y vais, je n’irai pas seul. Où est passé le courageux Gryffondor? »  
« Il est en pause et au repos après une longue semaine passée loin de son mec à cause de son boulot en tant qu’Auror. »  
  
Cela fit sourire Blaise qui se décala légèrement afin de lui prendre la main.  
  
« Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué. »  
  
Un dernier petit sourire partagé et les voilà fin prêt à faire face à Draco. S’avançant jusqu’à lui sans se décaler l’un de l’autre bien évidemment. Le blond n’avait pas bougé de son côté. Attendant de voir ce qu’ils comptaient faire. En tout cas il était clair qu’ils venaient jusqu’à lui pour parler. Mais pour dire quoi ? Il les avait vu ensemble, point barre. La conversation n’avait pas besoin de durer longtemps. Son ami et frère de cœur agissait comme bon lui semblait. Vu sa famille, son passé et tout le reste, il était heureux pour lui même s’il ne lui en avait rien dit. Mais sur ce point précis il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été silencieux à ce point. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ?   
  
« Draco ? »  
  
Il sortit de sa torpeur au son de sa voix. Posant son regard sur l’un puis sur l’autre, il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Fallait-il poser des questions ? Incendier son frère ? Attendre qu’il en parle de lui-même ? C’était assez confus. Du coup il opta pour une toute autre façon de faire.  
  
« Félicitations. Tu as réussi à attraper un griffon. »  
  
Il s’agissait de la seule chose censée qu’il parvint à énoncer à haute voix. Au moins cela les fit sourire et la tension baissa d’un cran sans pour autant totalement disparaître.  
  
« Nous pourrions parler de tout ça autour d’un verre. Ron et moi t’invitons chez nous. »  
« Ah. Chez vous. »  
« Oui enfin c’est davantage chez Blaise que chez moi vu mes absences. Mais oui nous vivons ensemble et ce sera toujours plus agréable de parler au chaud et bien installé, qu’ici. »  
« Sans doute. »  
  
Draco était légèrement froid et distant mais il ne fit aucune objection. Les accompagnant, il ne prit pas la peine de parler ou de faire un effort. Il avait accepté mais son esprit restait embrumé. Une question tournait en boucle et tandis qu’ils arrivaient chez eux, il ne parvint plus à garder tout cela pour lui. Il fallait qu’il en parle. Cela le rongeait tel un poison. Et c’était inconcevable qu’il ne puisse rien dire à celui qu’il considérait comme sa famille.  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
Blaise venait à peine d’ouvrir la porte. Son appartement se trouvait dans une résidence ancienne dans un quartier calme et chic de Londres. La porte de l’immeuble était sculptée dans du métal. C’était travaillé. Derrière se trouvait un hall fait de marbre. Oui c’était assez clinquant mais si Blaise avait choisi cette résidence c’était surtout pour son appartement. Il s’était ainsi éloigné de sa famille, il était libre et il l’avait décoré comme bon lui semblait bien qu’à présent il y avait également des affaires appartenant à son compagnon. Mais ils n’étaient pas encore sur place. Draco avait lâché une bombe juste avant de pouvoir être à leur aise. Soupirant quelque peu, il se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
« Pourquoi je ne t’ai rien dit? »  
« Oui. »  
  
Il voyait bien que cela travaillait le blond. Et tandis qu’il pensait lui répondre, il fut devancer par Ron.  
  
« C’est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. »  
« Comment ça? »  
  
Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte mais il avait besoin de connaître les avenants et les aboutissants. Il pensait que Blaise n’avait jamais eu de secret pour lui. C’était égoïste d’être touché de la sorte mais il pensait sincèrement qu’ils se disaient tout. Pourtant au fur et à mesure des minutes, il fallait qu’il soit honnête et sincère. Il fallait qu’il se rende compte que lui aussi, il ne lui avait pas toujours tout dit. Et c’était normal. Il fallait garder des choses pour soi, avoir son jardin secret. Et Ron était celui de Blaise. Cependant ça ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir en savoir plus et d’avoir tout balancé sans attendre d’être au chaud. Mais contrairement à ce qu’il pensait ce fut Ron qui continua la conversation. Le Gryffondor avait de la répartie mais surtout il prenait toute la responsabilité de ce secret.  
  
« Peu de gens sont au courant pour nous. Il n’y a que Hermione et Ginny. Mes parents savent que je sors avec quelqu’un, avec un homme et cela a lancé une bombe dans ma famille. Harry quant à lui ne sait rien du tout, tout comme tu ne savais rien il y a peu. Enfin bon… ça ne t’explique pas vraiment pourquoi. »  
« En effet. »  
  
Le ton du blond était toujours aussi froid et il remarqua le regard de Blaise. Ce dernier espérait qu’il pourrait faire un effort. Roulant des yeux Draco tenta de se reprendre pour ne pas paraître aussi hautain et distant.  
  
« Je t’écoute… Continue. »  
« Blaise m’a parlé de vous, de votre relation et du fait que vous vous faisiez confiance à tout point de vue. Je suis désolé qu’il ait du te cacher tout ça… »  
« Alors pourquoi ? ça ne m’explique toujours pas pourquoi. Je peux être une tombe, je peux très bien prendre le fait que mon frère sorte avec un Weasley si ça lui chante ! »  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
Cette fois ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole. Draco le regarda à nouveau surpris. Il lui posait réellement la question ? C’était fou. Ou alors… Oui… Plus il y pensait, plus il se souvenait de certaines conversations qu’ils avaient pu avoir. Et là il comprit.  
  
« Je comprends… Très bien. »  
  
Maintes et maintes fois Draco avait accablé la famille Weasley dans leur jeunesse. Il n’était jamais revenu sur ses propos et Blaise s’en souvenait fort bien. Ainsi donc, il avait craint sa réaction. Mais à présent il put observer un sourire orner les lèvres de son ami qui le poussa subitement à entrer dans le hall puis chez eux.   
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il venait chez Blaise mais à présent il remarquait quelques affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il n’avait jamais rien vu auparavant. Mais cela faisait un certain temps qu’il ne l’avait pas invité ou que Draco passe à l’improviste, ce n’était pas son genre. Ceci expliquant cela.  
  
Posant sa veste sur le porte manteau dans l’entrée, il retira ses chaussures faites sur mesure pour finir par marcher pieds-nu sur le parquet noir de l’appartement, en direction du salon.  
  
« Vous avez intérêt à ne plus rien me cacher. »  
« Tu veux tout connaître ? »  
« Bien sur ! Mon frère est en couple et je ne me doutais de rien. Il va falloir rattraper tout ça, ça m’intéresse. »  
« Très bien ! Alors sache que j’adore chauffer Ron et que je le… »  
  
Il fut rapidement couper par le blond.  
  
« Non ! Je t’arrête tout de suite. Autant tes histoires de cul pendant notre adolescence ne me dérangeaient pas, y compris les détails graveleux, autant là… Je préfère que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. »  
« Pourtant Ron est un très bon coup. »  
  
Le gryffondor n’en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il s’était également mis à son aise, après tout il vivait également ici. Mais le temps qu’il aille chercher de quoi désaltérer tout le monde la conversation avait totalement dérivé. Et il voyait le blond sous un tout autre aspect. Pourtant la conversation ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Cela devenait trop intime à son goût. Tellement qu’il déposa le tout sur la table basse avant de se placer au côté de son compagnon pour finir par lui assener un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
« Arrête ça tout de suite ou tu vas pouvoir oublier cette partie là de notre vie commune. »  
« Tu craquerais le premier j’en suis sur. Tu te souviens d… »  
« BLAISE ! »  
  
Cette fois ce fut un cri commun entre Draco et Ron qui put retentir dans le salon sous le regard amusé du serpentard. Cela le fit rire. Enfin libéré d’un poids, il pouvait tout raconter à Draco pour de bon. Après tout, cacher tout cela à l’aitre qu’il voyait et considérait comme son frère, avait été douloureux. À présent il pouvait se détendre et ça, il ne s’en cachait pas.  
  
« D’accord, d’accord. Je me ferai pardonner en offrant une bonne bouteille à Draco et en tête à tête au lit avec toi. »  
  
Cela fit rougir le rouquin ce qui semblait bien divertir le blond malgré le sujet embarrassant. L’ambiance n’était plus la même et elle lui plaisait, lui convenait, surtout vis à vis de son frère. Il le voulait heureux et de le voir ainsi lui faisait comprendre que c’était le cas. C’était le principal.   
  
Le reste de la soirée n’en fut que plus agréable. Une première soirée qui serait sans doute suivie de nombreuses autres. Et au moins cela lui avait fait oublier ses tourments l’espace d’un long moment.


End file.
